Akhir yang Sebenarnya
by Banneyo
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri / Terimakasih. Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku, dari belenggu mimpi buruk akan akhir hidupku. / "Aku benci Sad Ending."/"Harusnya kau bunuh saja aku."/"Terimakasih Sakura."/ "You saved me."


**Tittle : Akhir yang Sebenarnya**

 **Author : Banneyo**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T**

 **No Prompt : #6**

 **Kategori Contest : SasuSaku Fanfiction for Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Summary : S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri / Terimakasih. Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku, dari belenggu mimpi buruk akan akhir hidupku. /** **"Aku benci** _ **Sad Ending.**_ **"/"Harusnya kau bunuh saja aku."/** **"Terimakasih Sakura."/** _ **"You saved me."**_

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort , Crime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada yang selamat!"

"Cepat panggilkan Ambulance!"

Tap Tap

Keributan yang tercipta di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo menarik atensi seluruh manusia yang melewatinya. Darah, serpihan kaca, kobaran api, dan teriakan histeris mewarnai siang hari itu.

Seorang bocah lelaki terduduk lemah memandang nanar mobil hitam yang kini termakan kobaran api. Mata hitam jelaganya tak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Tak ada isakan, tak ada teriakan. Hanya cairan bening yang mengalir deras. Kehadirannya didekat kobaran api itu cukup menyita perhatian. Tubuh mungilnya seperti tak ingin beranjak, meski tangan-tangan besar disana mulai mengangkatnya –menjauhkannya dari bahaya susulan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Tou-chan! Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu! Ayo kita kesana Tou-chan! Ayo kita tolong dia!" Sosok gadis kecil itu berteriak, menarik baju pria dewasa disampingnya yang kini memandang datar kejadian didepan sana. Tak menghiraukan anak perempuannya yang merajuk –memintanya untuk turun tangan menolong sang korban selamat.

"Ayo Tou-chan!" pria dewasa itu menghela nafas. Mencoba meredam emosi menghadapi putri kecilnya yang luar biasa keras kepala untuk anak seumurannya. Menarik tangan mungil itu pelan, menjauhi lokasi itu. Berusaha tak menarik perhatian orang-orang disana, menghindari spekulasi buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa mereka karena ketidakpeduliannya akan kejadian naas itu.

"Tidak. Kita pulang." Gadis kecil itu terdiam. Memandang kecewa sang ayah yang tampak tak peduli, berbeda dengan dirinya yang begitu ingin berlari kesana dan setidaknya dapat menolong sang korban.

"Kau masih kecil. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa menolongnya-

-Sakura"

.

.

.

.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Seorang pria tampak terduduk setelah meletuskan beberapa peluru kearah target didepan sana. Peluh membasahi keningnya. Ia melirik beberapa rekannya yang masih belum menuntaskan latihannya

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Yamato-san! Kau disana?" teriakan cempreng seorang gadis memaksanya untuk kembali berdiri. Melepas rompi serta peralatan latihan tembaknya, kemudian ia bergegas menghampiri sang gadis yang berteriak memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Ah saya disini Sakura-sama." Gadis itu –Sakura melengos pergi dengan langkah cepat diikuti Yamato dibelakangnya. Seragam sekolahnya terpasang dengan rapi, layaknya siswi SMA biasa. Rambut sebahunya tersisir rapi dengan bando merah maroon mempermanis penampilannya hari ini. Namun sayang, raut wajahnya tak semanis penampilannya.

'Aku bosan melihat raut datar Sakura-sama' helaan nafas panjang Yamato memberi isyarat pada Sakura tentang apa yang ada dibenak supir pribadinya itu saat ini. Gadis itu berhenti, seolah tahu apa yang baru saja Yamato katakan didalam hatinya.

"Jangan mengeluh Yamato." Yamato tersentak. Nona mudanya ini memang terlatih untuk membaca _gesture_ seseorang. Pria itu menyayangkan wajah cantik majikannya yang ternodai oleh raut tak bersahabat yang selalu ditampilkannya itu.

"Maafkan saya Sakura-sama."

.

.

.

.

"Pigggg!" kau bisa tebak milik siapa suara ceria penuh semangat masa muda itu?

"Forehead!" seorang gadis pirang bermodel ponytail melangkah riang menghampiri sosok gadis merah jambu di hadapannya. Mereka beradu kepalan tangan dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

"Hei para gadis, kalian ini berisik sekali." Suara cempreng khas anak lelaki itu merusak suasana ceria diantara kedua gadis itu.

"Benar kan Teme?" Naruto –pemuda cempreng itu menghela nafas melihat teman ravennya yang lagi-lagi hanya diam menatap kedua gadis itu. Salah seorang gadis berinisial 'Forehead' memandang intens lelaki raven dihadapannya itu. Mata hijau emeraldnya memandang menyelidik.

'Fokus matanya mengarah… padaku?'

"Hei Sakura! Jangan menatapnya seolah Sasuke adalah seorang pencuri begitu! Tatapanmu terlalu mengintimidasi forehead!" Teguran gadis ponytail itu menyadarkan sang gadis merah jambu. Semburat tipis tampak menghiasi pipi putihnya saat mata tajamnya menangkap senyuman terlampau tipis dari Sasuke –pemuda raven itu.

"Ah maafkan aku." Sakura –si gadis forehead tampak gelagapan ditegur secara terang-terangan seperti itu oleh sahabatnya. Sementara Sasuke merotasikan matanya bosan. Ia sangat tahu dan sangat berpengalaman dalam merasakan ketajaman serta kejelian emerald bening itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke menyukai mata milik Sakura. Emerald hijau yang tampak berisi banyak hal. Tak seperti gadis-gadis bodoh diluar sana yang matanya tampak kosong, sekosong isi otaknya. Begitulah pendapat Sasuke. Namun, ada hal lain yang mengganjal saat onyxnya yang tak kalah tajam itu melihat kedalam emerald itu.

"Ah sudah-sudah! Ayo kita kekelas -ttebayo!" iringan Naruto –pemuda cempreng itu mau tak mau membuat mereka semua meninggalkan lapangan Hiden Leaf High School dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas dengan obrolan sederhana nan berarti.

Sakura yang tak begitu terlibat dalam obrolan itu melirikkan matanya kebelakang, kearah gerbang sekolah. Mata tajamnya melihat keberadaan Yamato yang baru saja memasuki mobilnya.

"Cih."

.

.

"Kau sudah mengantarnya?" suara berat nan berwibawa menyapa pendengaran Yamato kala pria itu sampai didepan mansion Haruno. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya –memberi hormat kepada sang majikan, sekaligus kakek dari nona mudanya.

"Sudah Hashirama-sama." Sang kakek bergumam singkat. Membuat Yamato meneggakkan tubuhnya kembali. Memandang tuannya, menunggu pertanyaan lain yang akan disampaikannya.

"Apa sikapnya masih sama?" Hashirama yang masih terlihat bugar diusianya yang tak lagi muda itu memandang penuh harap kepada supir pribadi cucu kesayangannya.

"Ya tuan. Sikapnya saat dimansion dan disekolah masih tampak berbeda." Helaan nafas pasrah terhembus. Hashirama memandang sedih langit biru diatas sana. Seolah meminta petunjuk untuk membuka topeng cucunya, dan memperlihatkan yang mana sebenarnya sifat asli cucu kesayangannya itu. Ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa ia tak benar-benar mengenali sifat asli Sakura –cucunya.

Gadis itu seolah memiliki kepribadian ganda sejak tragedi itu. Sejak ia mengambil paksa sang cucu dari tangan menantunya saat ia mengetahui pengkhianatan sang menantu. Gadis itu tak pernah mau menunjukkan senyumnya dihadapan sang kakek lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang datar pantulan wajahnya disalah satu cermin dalam toilet wanita itu. Ia meraba wajahnya, dan mencoba untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya –tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas. Merasa bahwa sifatnya yang berbeda adalah hal yang biasa pada remaja seusianya. Ingin sekali ia berkata pada kakeknya, bahwa ia tak membenci pria tua itu. Ia hanya tak pandai atau mungkin merasa canggung untuk mengekspresikan diri didalam mansion itu.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan langkah berat. Matanya memandang kosong. Tak ada tujuan. Ia berhenti di sebuah bukit dan terdiam memandang kota dibawahnya. Langkahnya pelan namun pasti. Berjalan lurus menuju daratan terjal didepannya.

"Jangan mengotori bukit ini dengan darahmu." Suara feminim itu membuatnya mau tak mau menghentikan langkah. Onyx kosongnya sedikit terkejut melihat emerald favoritnya tengah memandang datar kearahnya.

"Kau membolos." Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya dan mendengus mendengar perkataan pemuda raven didepannya itu. Langkahnya pelan mendekati pemuda tampan yang tadi pagi ia tatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu.

"Aku mengikutimu Sasuke." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis merah jambu itu. Memandang kembali daratan terjal dibawahnya dan bersiap kembali untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?" gadis itu bertanya. Meski ia tahu pasti apa jawabannya.

"Ya. Jangan ikut campur Sakura." Gadis itu –Sakura menggeleng. Menarik pelan lengan sang pemuda yang tak bergeming. Membuat Sasuke sekali lagi memberikan atensinya kepada Sakura.

"Aku benci _Sad Ending._ " Sasuke mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia menarik tangannya sehingga terlepas dari genggaman Sakura. Sasuke merasa obrolan ini tak berguna. Ia benar-benar tak ingin berdebat dengan gadis ini sekarang.

"Jangan membuatku melihat _Sad Ending_ dari kehidupanmu. " Sakura memandang tajam Sasuke. Memberi keteguhan yang ia miliki untuk dapat dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri. Pergilah." Gadis itu menggeleng dengan kuat. Kembali menarik lengan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Seberat apa masalahmu?" Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia hanya memandang kosong emerald dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Hidupku jauh lebih berat. Aku tahu kau kehilangan semua keluargamu." Sasuke terdiam tak menanggapi ocehan gadis pink itu. Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya sembari berharap ia dapat mengubah jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Kakekku mafia." Sasuke tersentak mendengar bisikan gadis merah jambu itu. ia memandang intens emerald sang gadis mencoba mencari kebohongan yang mungkin terucap. Namun nihil. Gadis ini benar-benar jujur.

"Ayahku dibunuh atas perintah kakek didepan mataku sendiri. Kau tahu apa alasannya? Kakek menganggap ayah berkhianat saat ia tahu jika ayah salah satu agen yang mengincarnya. Aku melihatnya. Benar-benar didepan mataku. Ibu yang tak kuasa melawan, menusukkan pisau dapur yang dibawanya ke jantungnya sendiri." Sasuke masih terdiam. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Sakura, mulai menitikkan air matanya. Hanya setitik air mata tanpa isakan. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya pada siapapun, termasuk Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku bertahan?" Sakura masih tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bergeming menanggapinya.

"Itu karena aku benci sebuah _Sad Ending_. Aku tak ingin mengakhiri hidupku sepertimu. Mengakhiri hidupku dengan akhir menyedihkan yang kubenci. Karena aku percaya, setiap manusia memiliki akhir yang indah dalam kehidupannya." Sakura kini tak lagi mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Matanya memandang jauh keatas langit biru. Matanya terpejam, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan kesedihannya kala mengingat kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau pun begitu Sasuke. Jangan menyerah sekarang, buatlah akhir kisah hidupmu menjadi sebuah _Happy Ending_. Masih banyak keindahan didunia ini yang akan kau lewatkan. Kau akan mati dengan membawa kesedihan dari akhir kisahmu yang menyedihkan itu. Aku yakin kau tak akan mati dengan tenang jika mengakhirinya dengan cara seperti ini." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang berucap sembari memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Perlahan hatinya ikut menghangat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mata hatinya seolah terbuka. Menyadarkannya akan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia tahu selama ini.

"Sad Ending tak pantas disebut sebuah akhir Sasuke. Sebuah kisah benar-benar berakhir jika kau berhasil mengatasi semua masalah yang ada, dan berakhir dengan akhir yang sebenarnya. Yaitu _Happy Ending_." Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat mata onyx yang tak lagi kosong itu. walau redup, cahaya onyx pemuda itu tampak sedikit bercahaya sekarang. Ia merasa lega, setidaknya ia tak ingin mendengar _Sad Ending_ dari teman yang berharga baginya.

Grep

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Dekapan ini terasa hangat bagi gadis itu. Dekapan hangat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kini memeluknya erat. Sebuah cairan bening melintasi wajahnya. Bukan, ini bukan air matanya. Ini air mata Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke berucap. Suaranya begitu lirih. Sakura tersenyum. Balas memeluk pemuda yang membuatnya nyaman dalam dekapannya meski ia merasa tubuh itu begitu rapuh.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, dan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama. Saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sasuke masih tak mau melepas pelukannya dari Sakura. Ia malu. Malu bertatap muka dengan Sakura setelah gadis itu menyadarkannya dari niat bodoh yang hendak ia lakukan tadi.

Sakura pun masih sama. Mengelus penuh kasih surai raven Sasuke. Berharap pemuda itu merasa nyaman. Berusaha menghilangkan setidaknya sedikit kesedihannya. Hingga ia merasa pelukan Sasuke mengendur dan ia mandapati Sasuke yang terlelap dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu tidur sambil berdiri dan masih memeluknya.

Sakura mendudukkan tubuh mereka berdua. Memindahkan kepala Sasuke dengan pelan. Mengalaskan surai raven itu dengan jaket tebalnya. Membiarkan Sasuke bersandar di pangkuannya.

Ia masih memandang wajah Sasuke yang tampak lega dalam tidurnya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Merasa cukup bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Tou-chan… kali ini aku berhasil menolongnya.'

.

.

.

.

 **6 tahun kemudian**

Sebuah mobil Volvo hitam melaju pelan disebuah halaman luas dari gedung besar yang tampak sepi. Tak banyak orang yang terlihat sedang berlalu lalang di halaman gedung itu. Mobil Volvo hitam itu memasuki basement dan terparkir dengan sempurna. Seorang pemuda tampan keluar dengan setelan jas rapinya dan mulai memasuki lift.

Mata lelaki itu memandang pantulan dirinya didalam cermin lift itu. Ia tak menyangka, kini ia sudah tumbuh sebesar ini tanpa orang tua disisinya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, kembali ke masa-masa sulitnya dulu. Dan seketika bayangan seorang gadis merah jambu melintas di benaknya.

'Sakura..'

Ting

"Selamat siang Sasuke." Sapaan dengan nada bicara yang khas membuat lelaki ini memandang kearah seorang pria bergaya rambut nanas disampingnya. Ia hanya bergumam seadanya sebagai balasan.

"Kita dipanggil Kakashi." Ia mengangguk paham mendengar penuturan Shikamaru –teman nanasnya itu. Sepertinya ia akan mendapat misi baru lagi. Ia melangkah menuju ruangan atasannya itu bersama Shikamaru.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Disana Sasuke melihat seorang pria yang masih tampak muda sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Secangkir kopi tampak menemaninya. Pria itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya kala melihat kedatangan kedua anak buahnya yang ia akui cukup berprestasi itu.

"Ah anak buah kesayangan-"

"Jangan buang waktu kami Kakashi." Kakashi terkekeh melihat kebiasaan tak sopan salah satu anak buahnya. Ia maklum saja menghadapi sikap Sasuke itu

"Yare-yare sabar sedikit Sasuke." Sasuke mendengus kasar. Ia merasa Kakashi selalu saja mebuang-buang waktunya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya memandang malas atasan dan rekan kerjanya satu ini.

"Misi ini akan menarik bagimu Sasuke." Sebuah seringai terbit diwajah Kakashi ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan. Kini pria bersurai abu-abu itu memandang Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, bisa kau keluar sebentar?" Shikamaru memandang tak berminat pada Kakashi. Ia cukup mengerti bahwa hal yang akan Kakashi dan Sasuke bicarakan adalah hal yang cukup pribadi atau mungkin.. rahasia? Entahlah

"Misi kali ini menyangkut keluarga Senju." Sasuke terbelalak. Ingatannya kembali kepada sosok gadis bersurai merah jambu yang enam tahun lalu menghilang dari kehidupannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku yakin kau mengenal Sakura Haruno. Cucu dari Hashirama Senju. Dan aku pun yakin kau mengetahui siapa dia bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk, mata onyxnya memancarkan keseriusan yang begitu dalam.

"Kau harus membunuh keluarga Senju."

Deg

Sasuke mematung. Senyuman dan dekapan hangat seorang Sakura Haruno yang dulunya membuka hatinya itu berputar dalam benaknya.

"Dimana mereka?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada menuntut. Ia merasa inilah titik terang atas pencariannya pada gadis musim semi yang berharga baginya itu.

"Mereka baru saja kembali dari Rusia. Dan gadismu itu juga berada disini sekarang." Ucapan Kakashi memberinya harapan. Harapan untuk bertemu gadis merah muda itu dan menyampaikan apa yang selama ini tak tersampaikan karena kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan memberikan alamatnya padamu. Aku sudah membentuk tim dan kau tinggal mempersiapkan dirimu untuk pagi buta nanti." Sasuke masih terpaku. Pagi buta nanti ia akan mengeksekusi kakek Sakura. Ini semua begitu mendadak baginya.

"Ini saat yang paling tepat, ia baru saja pulang dari Rusia setelah masa pengobatannya selama 6 tahun. Keberhasilan misi ini bergantung padamu." 6 tahun? Jadi gadis itu meninggalkan Jepang secara tiba-tiba untuk pergi mengobati kakeknya di Rusia? Ah, ia mulai paham sekarang. Tak mungkin Hashirama meninggalkan cucunya sendiri saat bahaya bisa saja mengancam cucunya kapan saja.

"Aku ada satu permintaan Kakashi. Aku ingin membawa Sakura bersamaku. Bisakah?" Kakashi tergelak. Baru kali ini pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu memohon padanya. Ia berpikir keras. Mencoba mengambil keputusan sebaik mungkin. Ia tak boleh ceroboh. Permintaan Sasuke untuk membawa cucu mafia itu sungguh beresiko.

"Aku…"

.

.

.

.

Ruangan gelap itu tampak sepi. Sekilas tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Namun jika menelisik lebih dalam, diatas ranjang berukuran King Size itu terduduk seorang gadis yang tampak merenung.

"Kakek.." setetes air mata lolos dari emerald beningnya yang sedikit redup itu. ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajah sendunya dilipatan kakinya itu.

Gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Menangisi takdir yang begitu kejam. Kakeknya itu kini menjadi orang yang paling ia sayangi, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia mengasingkan diri dari kakeknya. Namun sekarang, kakeknya yang tak lagi sesehat dulu malah terancam bahaya.

Ia sadar. Hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi. Menjadi seorang mafia tak menjamin hidup kakeknya akan aman. Namun mengapa harus sekarang disaat dirinya benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan kakeknya?

TAP TAP TAP

Gadis itu bersiaga kala pendengarannya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu pelan namun cukup terdengar olehnya. Matanya yang masih setajam dulu dapat melihat bayangan seseorang dari celah pintu kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya meraba nakas tempat tidur. Mencari sebuah handgun yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

Cklek

"Berhenti disana atau kutembak!" ucapan gadis itu tak terdengar main-main. Ia tahu, itu bukanlah salah satu pelayannya atau bahkan kakeknya. Tak ada yang berani memasuki kamarya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura.." Sakura –gadis itu menegang. Matanya membulat mendengar suara baritone yang begitu ia kenali sekaligus rindukan ini. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah sumber suara. Tangannya tak lagi siaga memegang handgunnya.

"Sa-sasuke? Kaukah itu?" suaranya bergetar. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan. Mungkinkah ini saatnya?

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Bisa ia lihat didepan pintu sesosok pemuda tampan dengan pakaian serba hitamnya yang tengah memegang sebuah sniper. Pancaran mata lelaki itu menampakkan sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat.

Kaki pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Sakura yang berjalan mundur. Benar. Hari ini adalah hari yang ia khawatirkan akan terjadi. Dan disana, pemuda yang diam-diam ia cintailah yang membuat kekhawatirannya terwujud.

"Sakura.. Sakura ini aku Sasuke." Sakura menggeleng. Menolak kenyataan bahwa kini Sasuke merupakan lawannya, musuhnya. Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Sasuke memandang miris keadaan gadis pujaan hatinya itu. Kilau emeraldnya tak secerah dulu. Ditambah wajahnya yang benar-benar menunjukkan keadaan hatinya. Ia tahu pasti. Gadis itu pasti tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kakeknya.

"Tak mungkin.. tak mungkin." Gadis itu meracau. Menolak segala fakta yang Sasuke berikan. Pupus sudah impiannya selama 6 tahun ini. Ia benar-benar berharap bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi dan membangun suatu hubungan dengannya. Tapi yang diharapkannya bukan seperti ini, bukan dalam situasi dimana Sasuke berada dipihak lawan. Bukan sebagai perenggut jiwa orang yang ia sayangi. Dunianya hancur, gelap.

"Hiks.. kenapa? KENAPA HARUS KAU SASUKE?!" Sasuke memandang sendu Sakura yang terduduk frustasi. Ia juga tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Ia tak bisa menolak perintah Kakashi untuk membunuh Hashirama Senju.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, maafkan aku." Yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan kini hanya beringsut mendekati Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menghampiri dan memeluk erat gadis itu. Berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ia juga tak ingin ini terjadi, bahwa ini diluar kuasanya.

"Kau pembunuh! Aku.. aku benci padamu brengsek!" gadis itu meronta sebegitu kerasnya dipelukan Sasuke. Tangisannya begitu pilu hingga Sasuke ikut meneteskan air matanya. Sakura merasa benci pada dirinya yang lemah dihadapan Sasuke. Ia tak bisa membunuh pria yang sudah membunuh kakeknya itu. Ia sungguh tak bisa. Hatinya menolak untuk melakukan itu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, maaf." Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan kini hanya memeluk dan mengucapkan beribu maaf untuk Sakura. Ia memeluk erat Sakura. Benar-benar erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu. Gadis itu tak lagi memberontak dalam pelukannya. Namun jerit tangisnya sungguh pilu dan sarat akan kesedihan.

"Bunuh aku sekarang." Sasuke tersentak. Gadis yang ia cintai diam-diam itu memintanya untuk membunuhnya. Sasuke mendekap erat Sakura sebagai bentuk penolakan.

"Bukankah membunuhku juga bagian dari tugasmu? Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Sakura berucap tanpa isak tangis. Sasuke menunduk, melihat Sakura yang kini memandang kosong tak berfokus. Isakannya memang terhenti, namun air matanya masih mengalir dengan derasnya. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam.

"BUNUH AKU SEKARANG SASUKE!" Sasuke terdiam. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sebegitu besarnya kah penderitaan gadis ini? Dan itu semua karena dirinya? Kemana perginya gadis merah muda yang penuh ketegaran itu?

"Maafkan aku Sakura.."

BRUK

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Cklek

"Kakashi." Kakashi tersenyum melihat pemuda tampan didepannya. Misi telah berhasil ia laksanakan tanpa kegagalan sedikitpun. Namun senyumnya tergantikan oleh senyuman miris kala melihat netra pemuda itu yang tampak meredup.

"Kau berhasil." Pemuda itu mengangguk. Membungkukkan badan memberi hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tergesa.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Dia tak akan lari." Kakashi tersenyum menasehati. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kakashi dari balik bahunya. Sedikit tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Kakashi."

"Tak masalah Sasuke. Aku selalu mendukungmu."

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Sasuke tersentak. Suara feminim bernada datar itu langsung menyambutnya kala ia memasuki apartemen pribadinya. Mata onyxnya memandang lurus kearah sesosok gadis merah jambu yang terduduk di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." Sasuke berucap penuh penyesalan. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya lewat tatapan matanya yang mengarah langsung kearah sepasang emerald itu. Meski ia tahu gadis itu tak akan secepat itu melupakan kejadian ini.

"Harusnya kau bunuh saja aku." Tangan kekar Sasuke mengepal. Rahangnya mengeras. Dengan langkah besar ia menghampiri Sakura -gadis itu.

Grep

"Berhentilah menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu." Ia memeluk gadis itu begitu erat namun penuh kelembutan. Sadar bahwa tubuh rapuh itu tak sekokoh 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau bunuh diri ditanganku?" Gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Bukankah itu berarti kau mengakhiri hidupmu dengan sebuah _Sad Ending_? Kau membencinya bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum kala ia merasa tubuh gadis itu tersentak setelah mendengarkan perkataannya.

 _'Itu karena aku benci sebuah Sad Ending. Aku tak ingin mengakhiri hidupku sepertimu. Mengakhiri hidupku dengan akhir menyedihkan yang kubenci. Karena aku percaya, setiap manusia memiliki akhir yang indah dalam kehidupannya.'_

Ingatan masa lalu mulai berputar dibenak Sakura. Ia merasa _deja vu._

"Kemana perginya gadis tegar yang percaya bahwa setiap manusia memiliki _Happy Ending_ dalam setiap kisahnya itu?" Suara Sasuke mulai mengembalikannya ke masa sekarang. Ia terdiam, mulai merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke seperti 6 tahun silam.

"Situasinya berbeda." Sakura masih menyangkalnya. Ia yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Sekarang ia tak lagi memiliki siapapun di dunia ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku dulu? Situasiku sama sepertimu saat ini." Sakura terdiam. Benar. Sasuke sejak dulu telah kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Aku berhasil bertahan selama ini. Berkat kau. Berkat ceramahmu padaku." Sasuke berujar dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya mulai membelai lembut surai pink kesukaannya ini.

"Kau tahu? Sejak saat itu, kau telah menjadi cahayaku. Kau penyelamatku. Aku.. aku mencintaimu." Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat tak percaya oleh Sasuke. 'Sasuke mencintaiku..'

"Aku selalu mencarimu selama 6 tahun ini. Karena aku percaya, kau lah bagian dari akhir bahagiaku Sakura." Sakura mulai terisak. Pelukan hangat Sasuke sedikit mengendur. Pemuda itu menangkup wajah Sakura dan mengangkatnya. Mengisi emerald itu dengan kelembutan dari sepasang onyxnya.

"Kau mencintaiku Sakura?" Sakura dilema. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia masih mencintai pemuda ini. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia memang mencintai Sasuke. Namun perasaan cinta itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bersalah pada sang kakek. Ia telah mencintai pembunuh kakeknya.

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah Sasuke." Sakura menggeleng. Tidak, ia tak bisa menerima pembunuh kakeknya begitu saja. Meski ia pun mencintai Sasuke.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Sasuke beringsut mundur. Mencoba memberikan gadis pujaan hatinya untuk berfikir.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu terus terngiang dikepalanya. Ia termenung sendiri di kamar ini. Andai semua tak serumit ini, ia pasti akan bahagia bersama Sasuke sekarang. Namun rasa bersalahnya kembali menyadarkannya. 'Sadarlah Sakura, dia telah membunuh kakekmu!' Innernya memperingati.

'Sakura.. Sakura cucu kesayangan kakek..' Sakura tersentak. Suara ini.. suara mendiang kakeknya.

"Ka-kakek, kau dimana?" Emerald bening itu mengalirkan air mata kerinduan. Ia rindu suara kakeknya

'Raihlah kebahagiaanmu sayang, kau mencintainya bukan?' Sakura terisak. Suara kakeknya terdengar begitu nyata. Samar-samar ia merasakan pelukan hangat namun tak kasat mata.

"Tapi kakek-"

'Tak apa Saki. Ini memang takdir kakek. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah.'

Sakura menangis. Ia mulai menemukan titik terang akan kegundahan hatinya. Rasa bersalahnya akan perasaan cinta pada Sasuke mulai terkikis.

'Kakek merestuimu nak, kakek selalu mendukung keputusanmu.'

Whushhhhh

Sakura tak lagi merasakan hangat dekapan kakeknya. Perkataan kakeknya seolah memberi kekuatan. Kini gadis itu merasa yakin. Yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Sasuke tak akan membuat mendiang sang kakek kecewa.

'Kakek selalu mendukung keputusanmu' perkataan kakeknya terus terbayang. Berputar-putat begitu cepat, dan memenuhi benaknya.

Sakura berdiri. Ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia berlari, matanya mencari-cari.

"Sasuke!" Langkahnya begitu cepat menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Kini ia tak ragu lagi. Ia mencintai Sasuke.

Grep

"Hiks.. Aku -aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Sasuke tersentak kala sepasang lengan mungil mendekapnya dari belakang. Sebuah senyum tulus terkembang saat ia mendengar suara feminim itu membalas cintanya. Sasuke berbalik, mendekap gadisnya penuh perasaan.

"Terimakasih Sakura." Sasuke tak henti-hentinya bersyukur. Cahayanya telah kembali. Ia menangkup wajah Sakura yang tampak lega seolah semua beban pikirannya telah terangkat.

"Aku berjanji akan memberikan sebuah _Happy Ending_ dalam kisahmu Sakura.. dalam kisah kita berdua. Sekarang giliranku untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kesedihan." Sasuke berucap lembut. Ini adalah janjinya. Ia akan memberikan _Happy Ending_ impian gadis itu.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, aku mencintaimu." Hati kedua sejoli itu menghangat kala bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Saling menyalurkan perasaan yang tersimpan di hati. Ciuman panjang yang akan mengawali hubungan baru mereka menuju _Happy Ending_ yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Dan akhirnya tuan putri hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Ah Happy Ending lagi. Kenapa selalu begitu Mama?" Pertanyaan polos seorang gadis kecil mengundang senyuman lembut seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu yang temgah memangkunya. Jemari lembut wanita itu membelai pelan surai hitam anak dalam pangkuannya.

"Tentu saja Sarada-chan. Itu karena sang putri berhasil mengatasi semua masalah dalam hidupnya." Sakura -wanita yang telah merubah marganya menjadi Uchiha berucap lembut menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, Sarada Uchiha.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah yang berakhir dengan _Sad Ending_?" Sarada terlihat belum puas mendengar jawaban ibunya. Mata hitamnya seolah menuntut sang ibu untuk menjawab segala rasa ingin tahunya.

"Itu artinya, sang tokoh harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mencapai akhir yang sebenarnya, yaitu _Happy Ending_." Sarada mengangguk paham.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mama? Bagaimana akhir kisah mama?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis mendengar pertanyaan Sarada. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. Memasang pose berpikir.

"Kisah Mama belum berakhir. Tapi Mama yakin Papa dan Sarada-chan akan membantu Mama mencapai Happy Ending yang sesungguhnya." Sakura tersenyum lembut kala ia melihat senyum cerah anaknya.

"Begitu ya? Terimakasih Mama!"

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke

Aku tak yakin kisahku akan berkahir kapan. Tapi yang pasti aku yakin kisahku akan berakhir bahagia bersama Sakura dan Sarada. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada Sakura. Andai ia tak menyelamatkanku dulu, mungkin hidupku akan dihantui rasa penyesalan. Aku mencintaimu Sakura. _You saved me_.

.

Uchiha Sakura

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku tak akan bisa mencapai Happy Ending dalam kisahku. Tapi kehadiran Sasuke dan cinta tulusnya padaku memberiku harapan untuk mencapai akhir kisah bahagiaku. Walaupun rasa cintaku sempat dibarengi rasa bersalah pada kakek, tapi akhirnya aku percaya bahwa harapan itu masih ada setelah kakek merestuiku. Terimakasih. _You saved me,_ Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

.

REALLY FIN

Yak akhirnya fic ini kepublish juga. Author seneng akhirnya bisa ikutan BTC tahun inii. Btw ini kali kedua author ikutan kontes ini. Jadi author mohon maaf kalau fic ini gaje dan gak sesuai sama kriteria yang ada. Maaf juga kalau charanya author buat OOC hehe. Author sadar fic ini masih banyak kurangnya. Jadi author harap para readers mau memberi saran, pendapat, atau kritik dengan mereview fic ini.

Arigatooouuu minna-san!

Salam S-Savers!

Rnr?


End file.
